C'est comme une boîte de chocolats
by Skye Marcus
Summary: Un recueil de ships Tiva simplement romantiques ou complètement décalés...
1. C'est comme une boîte de chocolats

**C'est comme une boîte de chocolats...**

Certes je ne suis pas nouvelle sur dans le sens ou « je n'y suis jamais venue », au contraire je passe un bon quart de ma vie à dévorer toutes les géniales fanfictions que de nombreux auteurs talentueux postent. Je suis nouvelle car je n'ai jamais posté ici. Ce qui ne signifie pas que je n'ai jamais écrit...en réalité je compte à mon actif une bonne vingtaine d'O.S. Tiva que j'ai déjà posté sur mon blog. Et si je vous dis tout cela aujourd'hui, c'est que je me suis décidée à écrire un fic crossover entre mes deux séries préférées NCIS et Nikita et avant de me lancer dedans j'avais besoin de réunir tous mes ships (du moins ceux que je n'ai pas perdus) dans une sorte de recueil.

Évidement, ils datent tous d'au moins 1 an ou 2 ans et mon style d'écriture ne cesse d'évoluer donc je n'ai vraiment pas la prétention d'affirmer qu'ils sont réussis et qu'ils pourront plaire à quelques lecteurs, mais qu'importe...ce recueil est comme une boîte de chocolats ou chaque friandise est différente, certains les aiment toutes, quelques uns préfèrent tel ou tel parfum, d'autres n'en aiment aucune...

Je tiens aussi à préciser que tous ces ships, que contient le recueil, sont Tiva et ont été pour la plupart des cadeaux pour des blogueuses qui avaient posté un com' précis, lesquelles me donnaient ensuite un sujet sur lequel j'écrivais. Ainsi ne soyez pas très étonné si pour la plupart le sujet du ship est quelque peu décalé (en général je n'écris que du décalé).

Sur ce, je souhaite une **bonne lecture **aux courageux, qui après avoir lu cette petite intro, auraient toujours envie de lire les ships qui vont suivre. :)


	2. Sur un arbre perché

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire à propos de ce ship donc je me tairai et vous souhaiterai simplement une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**Aie! Aie! Ziva fais gaffe! **Gémit Anthony DiNozzo.  
>-<strong>T'as qu'à pousser ta jambe!<strong> Répliqua sa partenaire qui tentait vainemment de se dégager.  
>-<strong>Je peux pas. Je suis coincé.<strong> Gémit t'il.  
>-<strong>Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es encore plus idiot que je l'imaginais. Même pas foutu de plier ta jambe et de la reculer...Aie!<br>-Oh écoute c'est pas moi qui est voulu le faire. Alors tais-toi un peu et trouve une solution pour nous tirer de ce pétrin.  
>-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire figure toi...<strong>

***Flash-back*******

Sur un arbre, perché (1)

Le meurtre d'un quartier-maitre(2) avait conduis le NCIS dans un quartier chic et à l'aspect tranquille. La scène de crime ayant été passée au peigne fin, les indices emballés et les témoins interrogés, Gibbs donna l'ordre de rentrer.  
>-<strong>Tony et Ziva, vous prennez le camion. McGee avec moi en voiture.<br>-Ok, Boss!**aquiesça DiNozzo, ravi d'être enfin seul avec sa collègue préférée.

Alors que le patron et l'informaticien désertaient les lieux, Tony et Ziva se dirigèrent vers le véhicule dans lequel ils chargèrent les caisses. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à refermer la portière lorsqu'une voix les interpella.  
>-<strong>Excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous pourriez me rendre un petit service s'il vous plait?<strong>  
>Les 2 agents se retournèrent simultanément et aperçurent une petite vieille au visage rond encadré par de courts cheveux gris . Ziva lui adressa un sourire poli tandis que l'italien soupirait. <em>Avec les vieux faut s'attendre à tout. A coup sûr elle était aveugle et avait besoin d'aide pour retrouver ses clefs ou pour lui arroser ses plantes trop hautes!<em>  
>La résidente poursuivit.<br>-**Je m'appelle Karen Harris et je vis dans la maison de l'autre côté de la rue. J'ai un chat qui est plutôt vieux...  
><strong>_Tel maitre, tel chat._** songea l'italien.  
>...Il a eu peur d'un bus et s'est réfugié dans un arbre duquel il n'ose plus descendre.<br>-Appelez les pompiers** suggéra DiNozzo en faisant mine de grimper sur son siège.  
>-Ils ne daignent pas se déplacer pour ce qu'ils appellent "un simple chat".Répondit la résidente.<br>-**Ecoutez, vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que dans un si grand quartier vous n'avez aucun voisin capable de vous prêter main forte?  
>-L'homme à tout faire est mort. Il resterait bien mes voisins Max Ringer et Jeremy Drew mais ils travaillent.<br>Leurs enfants sont à l'écoles et leurs femmes...occupées.  
>-C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous avez toujours une bonne excuse.<br>**Karen Harris haussa les épaules.

-**Très bien. On va venir vous aider.** Déclara l'israélienne.  
>-<strong>Ziva, on a pas le temps. Gibbs va nous tuer.<strong> Prévint son collègue.  
>-<strong>On en a pour 2 minutes. Une échelle, on récupère le chat et hop le tour est joué. Et si tu as si peur que çà d'arriver en retard je conduirais.<br>-NOOONNN, je tiens trop à ma vie pour te laisser prendre le volant.**

Leur interlocutrice adressa un large sourire à la jolie brune et Tony poussa un long soupir.

**-Ok vous avez gagné. Où est l'échelle?  
>-Dans mon garage.<strong> Expliqua la petite vieille.  
>-<strong>Très bien. allons y.<strong>

Le trio traversa la route et rejoignit le pavillon de la vieille dame. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ex-policier en ressortait l'échelle sur une épaule, précédé des deux femmes. La plus agée leur indiqua l'arbre et ils s'y dirigèrent. Anthony posa son chargement contre le tronc tandis que son équipière, les yeux levés au ciel, tentait de déterminer où se trouvait l'animal.  
>-<strong>Il est là. Je le vois.<strong> Annonça t-elle soudain en pointant son doigt dans sa direction.  
>DiNozzo dressa la tête et aperçut un gros chat noir blottit dans un creux de l'arbre, les yeux agrandis de frayeur et les poils hérissés. Il miaulait.<br>-**Houhou! Minou, minou!**appela t-il.

Le chat émit un grognement rauque.

-**Euh Ziva, c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée. Monte!  
><strong>La jeune femme s'exécuta et posant ses doigts sur les fins échelons, commença à gravir l'échelle. Elle arrivait au sommet quand, en voulant tendre ses bras pour saisir le chat, celui-ci fit un bond en arrière et entreprit une rapide ascension vers la plus haute branche de son perchoir.  
>-<strong>Et merde!<strong> grommela t-elle.  
>Après quelques efforts, elle dut se déclarer impuissante et cria.<br>-**DiNozzo, je suis trop petite pour l'atteindre. Faudrait que tu montes aussi pour me surélever.  
>-Et puis quoi encore?<strong>Grogna t'il en se résignant à la suivre.

Il la rejoignit et alors qu'elle lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se hisser sur la branche, il fit un faux-mouvement et donna un violent coup de pied dans la barre de l'échelle en voulant se rattraper. L'outil déséquilibré s'écroula sur le sol, 4 mètres plus bas.  
>Les 2 agents le contemplèrent, horrifiés.<br>-**Alors là je dis BRAVO! Tu t'es surpassé. Non mais sans déconner, on dirait McGee! **S'emporta Ziva.  
>-<strong>Oui ben t'avais qu'à pas mettre ton pied là. Ca me gênait pour poser ma main.<br>**Le visage de l'ex-officier du Mossad se durcit mais elle ravala les paroles tranchantes qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.  
>-<strong>En plus la madame Harris est rentrée téléphoner à sa soeur à l'intérieur et ne doit sûrement pas nous voir de sa fenêtre.<strong> Analysa t'elle.  
>-<strong>Soit on attend qu'elle revienne, soit on descend par nous même et je te garantis rien surtout avec le chat dans les bras. <strong>Proposa son partenaire.  
>-<strong>On prend la bestiole et on se débrouille.<br>-Ok.**

Ils étaient encore à jouer à pierre-feuille-papier-ciseaux pour savoir quel serait celui qui descendrait en premier lorsque le félin, accroché un peu plus haut, sauta sur une autre branche et dégringola le long du tronc pour ensuite bondir à terre et filer dans un buisson sous les yeux médusés des 2 jeunes gens.  
>-<strong>Euh...je rêve ou on est monté ici pour rien?<strong> articula le jeune homme.  
>-<strong>Euh...ben on est monté pour rien.<strong> grimaça sa partenaire.** Désolée.**

***Fin du Flash-back***

-**Bon tu vois je vais me laisser glisser le long du tronc et arrivée au sol je te remets l'échelle.** Exposa l'ex-officier du Mossad.  
>-<strong>En voilà une bonne idée, probie! Un peu risquée mais tu devrais pouvoir y arriver.<strong>

Au final Ziva n'eut pas à redescendre par ses propres moyens, une voisine adorable vint leur porter secours. Gibbs, en revanche fut un peu moins adorable lorsque qu'il les accueillit avec une pile de dossier à trier pour les féliciter de leur retard de plus de 3/4 d'heure.

Fin

_Ok je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire mais au final je le trouve pas si amusant que çà^^.  
>(1) Sur un arbre, perché: titre d'un film. Référence au côté cinématographique de Tony.<br>(2)Sur facebook, il y a un groupe qui dit que dans NCIS, les quartiers-maitres d'un certain coin géographique se font quasiment tous assassiner. Je trouve çà très vrai et alors pourquoi déroger à la règle?_


	3. La honte

Nouveau ship que j'avais écris pour une blogueuse qui m'avait posté mon 9000ème commentaire. Elle m'avait alors demandé un ship _« Tiva sensuel, sans relation officiel, sans je t'aime »_ et je dois avouer que l'inspiration m'avait fait défaut ce jour là. Etant une immense gaffeuse, je m'étais inspirée du genre de truc qui peut m'arriver. Soyez indulgents je vous en prie ;) B**onne lecture** =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>La honte!<span>**

Je ne sais pas vraiment l'heure qu'il était lorsque je m'assis sur l'une des chaises disposées devant la grande estrade dressée pour l'occasion mais toujours est-il que je faillis m'assoupir juste avant qu'un grand grincement me sortit de ma rêverie. Je sursautai légèrement et regardais autour de moi afin de découvrir d'ou provenait l'effroyable bruit. Mon regard se dirigea rapidement vers le haut de l'estrade, sur laquelle l'agent Liz Sumika venait d'allumer un des micros qui n'allait pas tarder à servir pour l'énorme karaoké réunissant toute la grande famille du NCIS pour cette fête de fin d'année. Une fête d'adieu. En effet, c'est vers la fin du mois de juin que nous quittent les agents mutés vers d'autres départements.  
>J'allais justement re-sombré dans ma torpeur, lorsque un verre de Tequila apparut devant mes yeux. Je relevai la tête et j'aperçus mon collègue italien, Tony, plus beau que jamais. Il m'adressa un large sourire avant de m'interroger.<br>-**Allo, la lune? Ici la terre. Est-ce que vous me recevez?  
>-Parfaitement agent DiNozzo.<strong> répondis-je négligemment en lui cueillant le gobelet des doigts.  
>-<strong>Tant mieux parce que d'ici quelques minutes, tu vas pouvoir venir chanter avec moi sur scène.<br>-AAAhhaahh très drôle! Ne profite pas de mon esprit légèrement embrumé par l'alcool pour m'attirer dans ce piège.  
><strong>Il feignit l'innocence.  
>-<strong>Mais non très chère coéquipière, loin de moi cette idée déloyale. Allez viens on va bien s'amuser.<strong> Insista t-il.  
>-<strong>Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Loren Taylor. Je suis sûre qu'elle en meurt d'envie.<br>-Oui mais non...Je préfère le faire avec quelqu'un de sexy et qui sait chanter.**  
><em>Oh l'enfoiré! Il me flattait. Tout flatteur vit aux crochets, dépends?...Non, bref, au diable cette morale. Le plus important était de prier pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de mon trouble.<em>  
>-<strong>Tiens tu es toute rouge?<strong> me fit il remarquer avec son petit air sadique.  
>-<strong>Ah bon? C'est la...c'est la chaleur certainement.<strong> m'expliquai je pitoyablement.  
><strong>-Je t'en prie, viens s'il te plait.<strong>reprit il et devant de telles supplications à moins que çà ne fusse son charme je ne pu résister longtemps.

Il m'entraina par le bras vers l'estrade et je gravis les marches. Liz nous adressa un immense sourire et nous tendit deux micros. J'en saisis un et me reculai un peu tandis que la jeune femme filait donner l'ordre de lancer la musique: "I want to spend my lifetime loving you" de Tina Arena et Marc Anthony. Je soupirai et levai les yeux aux ciel: _Tony allait encore me faire une référence cinématographique sur cette musique de film à la sortie._

Les premières notes de musique s'élevaient déjà et après une courte hésitation je me jetai à l'eau. Au début ma voix tremblait mais je me pris rapidement au jeu et les yeux verts-bleus de Tony posés sur moi m'encourageait. Nos regards s'accrochèrent un instant puis celui de DiNozzo descendit plus bas et glissa le long de ma robe. Il s'arrêta et durant quelques minutes ne put se détacher de son champs de vision. Je souriais. J'étais heureuse. Je me rapprochai de lui et d'un geste commun nous levâmes notre bras sur le côté et nos mains se frôlèrent. Les regards des spectateurs posés sur nous ne me touchaient plus. J'étais avec Tony: c'était tout ce qui comptait. A de nombreuses reprises il reporta ses yeux vers ma poitrine et je crus que je lui plaisais.  
>Tandis que nos deux corps, collés, se balançaient légèrement, il croisa son avant-bras avec le mien et ramena son micro à ses lèvres. Nous restâmes ainsi accrochés quelques secondes avant de nous libérer par un gracieux mouvement.<p>

Nous nous reculâmes chacun de notre côté et m'arrêtant, je pivotai du côté du public et trépignai quelques secondes sur place avant de me ravancer vers mon partenaire qui s'approchait lui aussi. Il posa sa main droite sur ma taille et un frisson parcourut mon échine. Il remonta sa paume sur mes cotes et doucement la posa sur mon épaule. A mon tour, je déposai la mienne sur la sienne et il porta son regard à cet endroit précis.

Nos voix étaient en parfaite harmonie. Cependant j'imaginai que la mienne allait me lâcher lorsque je voulais monter dans l'aigu.

Il pencha son visage vers le mien et fredonna les quelques paroles qui lui restaient avant le dernier refrain. Je souriais.

-"**I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
>If that is all in life I ever do<br>I will want nothing else to see me through  
>If I can spend my lifetime loving you"<br>**

Il baissa son visage vers le mien et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et, alors que les applaudissements crépitaient dans l'assemblée et que j'osais espérer qu'il allait me faire un compliment ou peut-être même m'embrasser, il me souffla:  
>-<strong>T'as la bretelle de ta robe qui se découd.<strong>

Je portai brutalement ma main à mon épaule et posai mes doigts, honteuse, sur la petite bande de tissu qui se détachait. J'avais imaginé que Tony me couvait des yeux avec envie alors qu'il s'était juste rendu compte que j'avais un petit problème de couture!

FIN


	4. Joyeux anniversaire, Ziva

Vieux ship que j'avais écrit le 12 Novembre 2009 pour mon blog en l'honneur de l'anniversaire fictif de Ziva. **Bonne lecture** =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Joyeux Anniversaire, Ziva<span>**

12 novembre 2009. Il était environ 7h et le jour se levait à peine sur la ville de Washington, qui recouverte d'un épais brouillard, commençait à s'éveiller.  
>Ziva entra dans l'open-space et se dirigea vers son bureau. Ceux de ses collègues étaient déserts: Gibbs devait sûrement traîner quelque part dans le NCIS, McGee était certainement coincé dans les bouchons et Tony dans son lit en train de dormir. Elle se délesta de son manteau ainsi que de son sac qu'elle posa sur l'étagère et s'assit à son bureau. Début de journée ordinaire pour l'agent David qui fêtait aujourd'hui ses 28 ans.<p>

Vers 7h35 alors que la belle israélienne achevait de taper un rapport en retard, le DING de l'ascenseur retentit. Elle dressa la tête et aperçut Tim qui s'approchait d'elle à grands pas, un petit paquet à la main.  
>Il lui adressa un large sourire et lui tendit son présent tout en déclarant.<br>-**Joyeux Anniversaire, Ziva**  
>Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée qu'il s'en soit rappelé.<br>-**Merci, McGee, c'est très gentil.** le remercia t-elle en ouvrant son cadeau qui se révéla être un petit livre de cuisine.  
>Il la fixait d'un air gêné et se tordait dans tout les sens.<br>-**J'ai pensé que çà te ferait plaisir vu que tu aimes cuisiner et que je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir d'autre...**  
>-<strong>Merci. Ca me touche.<strong> Le coupa t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.  
>Il s'éloigna rassuré.<p>

Le quasi même scénario se déroula avec Abby, qui, telle une tornade, se jeta littéralement au cou de Ziva.  
><strong>-Ziva! Ziva! Joyeux Anniversaire!<strong> Hurla t-elle en la serrant.  
>Après des effusions qui parurent bien longues à l'ex-officier du MOSSAD, la gothique se détacha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.<br>-**Ton cadeau t'attend dans mon labo**

Tous les membres de l'équipe avait pensé à l'anniversaire de Ziva et tous lui avait offert un petit quelque chose.  
>Le plus surprenant avait été de la part de Gibbs qui lui avait apporté un gobelet de cidre et tout en l'embrassant sur la tempe, lui avait chuchoté.<br>-**Bon anniversaire, David**.  
>Lui aussi y avait songé!<br>Tous les membres, enfin presque tous! En effet seul Tony semblait avoir oublié ce jour et à son habitude, il était arrivé en retard et d'un air naturel avait pris place à son bureau. A aucun moment de la journée, il n'avait émis un petit signe indiquant qu'il était au courant que sa collègue avait pris un an de plus.

De toute sa vie ou plutôt depuis qu'elle avait intégré le MOSSAD, Ziva n'avait jamais vraiment connu de véritable anniversaire et peu de personnes lui avaient souhaité. Ainsi elle aurait du s'estimer heureuse qu'on pense enfin à elle, cependant comment pouvait t-elle l'être quand la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, semblait l'avoir oublié?

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Ziva se gara devant son immeuble. Elle posa sa tête sur son volant et resta un instant figée. L'attitude indifférente de Tony l'avait blessé. Qu'elle conne elle était quand elle s'imaginait qu'elle représentait quelque chose à ses yeux! Vraiment stupide!

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénétra dans le hall du bâtiment et appuya sur l'interrupteur. L'obscurité continua de régner: panne de courant.  
>Elle monta donc les marches qui la conduisaient à son appartement en tâtonnant légèrement. Alors qu'elle tentait d'introduire ses clefs dans la serrure de la porte, une voix la cloua sur place.<br>-**Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais oublier ton anniversaire, ma belle?**  
>Elle se retourna d'un bond et, dans la pénombre, réussit à distinguer son coéquipier, appuyé contre un mur, un bouquet de roses à la main.<br>**-Tony?**  
>-<strong>Non, son double!<strong> répondit il d'un ton enjoué.  
>-<strong>Idiot!<strong>  
>-<strong>Non sans rire, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais omettre que tu vieillissais aujourd'hui?<strong>  
>-<strong>Euh c'est un peu çà mais...<strong>  
>-<strong>Oh navré,<strong> fit il en portant la main à sa bouche d'un air faussement contrit,** j'avais oublié que les femmes détestent qu'on leur dise qu'elles vieillissent. Sincèrement désolé.**  
>Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua.<br>-**Depuis quand tu t'y connais en femmes? Sûrement pas depuis que Jilian t'a viré de chez elle à coup de brosse à cheveux.**  
>-<strong>Ouch toujours aussi délicate à ce que je vois.<strong>rigola t'il.

Elle parvint enfin à ouvrir sa porte et s'écarta sur le côté.  
>-<strong>Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu afin de discuter sur le palier?<strong> Analysa t'elle  
>-<strong>Tu supposes bien. En fait je suis venu passer la soirée avec toi. Un resto, çà te dit?<br>-Hum pourquoi pas? Mais attends 2 minutes que j'aille me changer.**  
>Elle s'éloigna vers sa chambre tandis qu'il se mettait en quête d'un vase qu'il finit par trouver dans le buffet du salon. Il venait de terminer d'installer les fleurs, lorsque la jeune femme revint dans la pièce.<br>Elle portait une simple robe noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, des collants transparents et des escarpins de même couleur que sa robe. Ses cheveux, simplement retenus par 2 pinces sur le côté, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.  
>Tony poussa un sifflement d'admiration et à la manière d'un gentleman l'aida à enfiler son manteau rouge.<br>**-Je crois que je vais faire des jaloux, **déclara t'il tandis qu'elle rougissait sous le compliment,** Tiens tu a presque la même teinte que ton manteau**, se moqua t'il.  
>-<strong>Merci de m'enfoncer.<strong>se défendit elle.

Le trajet qui les mena au restaurant se fit dans la bonne humeur et le sérieux fut mis de côté. Cette ambiance se prolongea durant tout le repas mais s'évanouit vite lorsque l'italien passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme quand ils rejoignirent la voiture en silence. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Le retour fut particulièrement silencieux. Aucun des 2 ne semblaient disposer à parler et ce n'est seulement qu'au moment où Tony stoppa son véhicule devant l'immeuble de l'israélienne qu'il se décida à rompre le silence.  
>-<strong>J'ai passé une excellente soirée<strong>... Commença t-il.  
>-<strong>Moi aussi.<br>-Ziva...?**  
>-<strong>Oui?<br>-Bon...voilà...je sais pas comment commencer...enfin bon...voilà. Ce matin en me réveillant, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose...  
>-Laquelle?<strong> Interrogea t-elle, ne comprenant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.  
>-<strong>Voilà, aujourd'hui tu as 28 ans et qu'on le veuille où non le temps s'écoule. La vie est courte. Beaucoup trop courte. Alors tu vois même si je dois me prendre le plus beau râteau de ma vie, je préfère te le dire afin de ne jamais regretter d'avoir mis autant de temps à me déclarer. Je t'aime, Ziva .<strong>  
>Plus il parlait, plus il baissait le ton. Il la dévisagea se préparant à n'importe quelle réaction: avec Ziva, on ne peut jamais rien prévoir.<br>Mais il ne se produisit rien. Elle ne sourcilla même pas. Il attendit. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et après lui avoir lancé un petit sourire, descendit de voiture et rejoignit le bâtiment.  
>Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à çà. Elle n'avait pas répondu. Il mit un temps à avant de se décider à redémarrer et le fit seulement lorsqu'il aperçut de la lumière à la fenêtre de Ziva. Elle était rentrée.<br>Alors qu'il mettait le contact, son portable vibra. Il le consulta.

_1 nouveau message de Ziva_

Il l'ouvrit.

_Moi aussi je t'aime, Tony_

Il releva la tête vers sa fenêtre et l'aperçut qui le regardait. Il lui fit un petit signe et démarra.

**Fin**


	5. Ouverts ou fermés

Ship écrit dans le cadre d'un concours. Je dois avouer que j'ai pas mal de concours à mon actif, il y a une période ou je ne faisais que çà =)

Le sujet:  
>Ziva et un autre personnage de la série sont en mission sous couverture au Casino Royal.|<br>Ils surveillent un suspect qui joue au poker ou au Black Jack .  
>- Le principe n'est pas de décrire toute l'enquête mais un court passage de la mission. Vous<br>avez carte blanche pour le déroulement de la ship, mais pensez aux descriptions et aux sentiments à faire partager.  
>- Un seul lieu (:le hall,le canapé devant la roulette, le coin des machines à sous, la chambre d'hôtel, les toilettes, la salle de surveillance etc.)<br>- Vous pouvez faire apparaitre d'autre personnages.  
>Mots à placer: Rouge, frôler, gagner, miroir, frisson, parcourir.<br>_A préciser que si la scène se déroulait dans un casino de nôtre choix, vous n'auriez pas échappé à un crossover avec les personnages de la série __Las Vegas__ et à son cultissime __Montecito_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Ouverts ou fermés?

Adossée contre une machine à sous du prestigieux _Casino Royal_, Ziva David faisait le pied de grue en compagnie de son collègue et amant, Anthony DiNozzo. Depuis une demi-heure exactement, ils surveillaient un de leur principal suspect dans une affaire d'homicides qui se trouvait à proximité, attablé à une table de Black Jack. Ils lui tournaient le dos mais les grands _miroirs_ situés face à eux leur renvoyaient le reflet de l'homme.  
>Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus la tournure de leur conversation prenait une direction opposée à celle de l'enquête...<br>-**Ecoute, chéri, je te jure que tu te trompes. Le fait de les avoir gardés ouverts ne signifient absolument rien.  
>-Bien-sûr que si. Tu n'étais pas concentrée.<br>-Pas concentrée? Mais tu plaisantes? Ah non mais c'est la meilleur! **S'exclama t'elle en exécutant un mouvement d'ouverture avec ses bras exprimant sa stupéfaction. **Parce que je t'ai embrassé 2 fois sans fermer les yeux, tu me fais toute une scène afin de démontrer que je ne met plus de passion ou d'importance, comme tu le dis si bien, dans nos baisers? J'y crois pas...  
>-Dis seulement que tu veux pas y croire. Au fond tu sais que j'ai raison. <strong>La coupa l'italien en rajustant machinalement sa chemise.  
>La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement.<br>-**Ce que tu peux être amusant avec tes idées préconçues des baisers "avec les yeux ouverts". Non franchement j'avais juste la flemme de les clore, tu peux comprendre?  
>-On est jamais paresseux d'accomplir ces choses là. Je reste sur ma position.<br>-En plus d'être naif pour ne pas dire idiot, tu es borné!** Aboya la jolie brune tout en tournant la tête, histoire de vérifier que leur homme était toujours aux tables à se faire déplumer.  
>-<strong>Moi? Borné? C'est pas moi qui est refusé, la dernière fois, de changer d'itinéraire sous prétexte que...<br>-On s'en fout!** Trancha t-elle sèchement.  
>-<strong>Bref je ne changerai pas d'avis, même pas sous motif que je suis borné. Toute manière je sais que tu as tort. <strong>  
>Cette fois-ci, la belle américaine éclata carrément de rire.<br>-**Là mon vieux tu as du abuser du champagne ou d'un truc du genre. Comment peux tu oser me soutenir une histoire pareille?  
>-Pas du tout. Tu as déjà vu un couple s'embrasser les yeux écarquillés? Regarde par exemple, dans les plus belles histoires d'amour du cinéma, les amoureux ont les yeux fermés. Par exemple Iseult et Tristan dans <strong>_The Red Sworld_** ou encore Viola et Will dans **_Shakeaspeare in Love_**. En revanche tu as une Scarlett avec les yeux grands ouverts dans **_Autant en emporte le Vent_** et je peux te dire que le Rhett, elle avait pas vraiment envie de l'embrasser tout comme toi avec moi.**  
>Sa compagne reprit aussitôt son sérieux.<br>-**Tu compares notre relation à un de tes stupides films? Cà dépasse l'imaginable. Je...je sature. Fin de la conversation**.

Toujours postés à côté des machines à sous, les deux agents poursuivaient silencieusement leur surveillance aussi discrètement que possible afin d'éviter se faire repérer. L'italien tripotait distraitement la mannette d'un des engins tandis que Ziva arrangeait la bretelle de sa robe _rouge_. Soudain, le cinéphile déclara.  
>-<strong>Je crois pas qu'on puisse être sincèrement impliqué dans un baiser si l'on garde les yeux ouverts.<strong>  
>Sa compagne secoua la tête puis poussa un long soupire, désespérée.<br>-**Mais oui,** continua t'il** Comment peux tu te concentrer à ce moment avec toutes les choses qui t'entourent? C'est qu'une question de lo...**  
>-<strong>Tais toi!<strong> S'écria la brunette à bout de nerfs. **Tu commences à me taper sur le système avec cette histoire débile que tu me fais. En plus, dois je te rappeler qu'on est en mission?**

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer, elle l'enlaça et approcha son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se _frôlèrent_.  
>-<strong>Embrasse moi, le gars, il vient de se lever et nous regarde. Genre on est un couple de tourtereaux fous amoureux.<br>-Aucun problème, ma belle.** Répondit Tony, malicieusement en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
>Elle noua fébrilement ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller à un baiser des plus passionné. Un <em>frisson parcourut<em> l'échine de DiNozzo tout aussi emballé que sa compagne au point d'en oublier le monde autour, la mission, le casino...  
>Ils se détachèrent enfin et tentèrent vainement de repérer leur suspect qui semblait avoir disparu de leur champ de vision. Anthony exécuta quelques pas dans l'allée tandis que l'américaine, hissée sur ses pieds balayait la salle du regard.<br>Tony revint vers elle.  
>-<strong>Je le vois pas et toi?<br>-Non plus. La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu c'était juste avant qu'on s'embrasse, il **_gagnait_** la grande allée.  
>-Oui ben justement c'était toi qui pouvait le voir. Moi j'avais le dos tourné. Tu regardais ailleurs?<br>-Non...j'avais les yeux fermés...** Expliqua honteusement la jolie brune.

Fin


	6. Duel sur le ring

Ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai décidé d'écrire ce ship? J'en ai aucune idée. Je voulais juste écrire un truc invraisemblable et j'espère que malgré tout çà vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Duel sur le Ring

Il était environ 18h lorsque Ziva David poussa la porte du gymnase du NCIS. Elle traversa l'immense salle vide, son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Elle était déjà en tenue et ses cheveux, retenus par une queue de cheval, se balançaient entre ses omoplates à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'approcha du ring où l'attendait déjà son adversaire.  
>-<strong>Bonjour, directeur.<strong> s'exclama t'elle d'une voix étrange qui trahissait son impatience.  
>-<strong>Agent spécial David!<strong> répondit il.  
>Elle déposa son sac et, après l'avoir ouvert, en tira ses gants de boxe, son casque et son protège-dents.<br>Il l'observa un instant puis déclara.  
>-<strong>Vous le vouliez ce combat, votre souhait se réalise.<strong>  
>Elle sourit et aquiesça d'un signe de tête.<br>-**Alors c'est parti. Let's go!** annonça t'il.

En un instant, ils se retrouvèrent sur le ring. Ils ajustèrent leurs protections et se positionnèrent face à face: le duel pouvait commencer!

Elle plongea ses yeux chocolats dans son regard sombre. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Leurs muscles et leurs mâchoires étaient crispés. Elle respira bruyamment.

L'ex-officier du MOSSAD fût la première à porter un coup que Vance esquiva avec une souplesse inconnue. Emportée par son élan, elle vacilla en avant mais réussit à récupérer son équilibre alors que son adversaire la frappait à la joue.  
>Elle poussa un gémissement et d'un violent coup de poing riposta; il recula d'un pas. Profitant de la surprise qu'elle avait créé en lui, elle continua d'avancer en frappant de manière nette et ciblée.<p>

Vance se reprit vite et se défendit de telle sorte qu'elle dût porter ses gants devant son visage pour se protéger. Il continua à la bombarder de coups. Tout en sautillant, elle se déplaça un peu sur toute la surface de combat afin de le déconcentrer et le fatiguer. Cette tacticque porta ses fruits et elle eût tôt fais de l'envoyer au tapis quelques minutes plus tard après lui avoir assèner un coup juste et brutal.

La rage rend plus fort! Et c'est sûrement elle qui fortifia le directeur. En effet, il ne pouvait laisser une simple agent le ridiculiser et d'un bond, il se releva. L'israélienne se trouvait au centre de la piste: elle l'attendait.  
>Il frappa dans l'épaule et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il lui envoya son autre poing dans le menton. Elle poussa un cri et perdit l'équilibre. La jeune femme se rattrapa à la corde qui entourait le ring et porta son coude en avant pour se protéger de son supérieur.<p>

Chacun, à tour de rôle, prenait l'avantage sur l'autre avant que la chance tourne.

La lutte semblait interminable: un boxeur entrainé contre une ex-ninja du MOSSAD.  
>Les coups fusaient et du sang coulait du nez de Ziva. Leon, quant à lui, aurait certainement pas mal de bleus, le lendemain.<p>

C'est le téléphone du directeur qui les arrêta. Essoufflé, il attrapa une serviette et tout en s'épongeant le front, il descendit de l'estrade pour aller décrocher.

Ziva le suivit et, récupérant ses affaires, s'éloigna vers les vestiaires féminins. Elle venait de terminer de soigner son nez quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-**Directeur!**  
>Il s'approcha d'elle.<br>-**David!**

Ils se fixèrent en silence. Troublée, elle se pencha légèrement et tendit son bras en avant pour attraper sa veste mais aussi rapide que l'éclair, il lui saisit le poignet et la forçant à se reculer, il la plaqua au mur. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent sans qu'aucun des 2 ne puisse articuler un son.  
>Il approcha son visage du sien; elle l'enlaça doucement et d'un commun mouvement, leurs lèvres brûlantes se rencontrèrent.<br>Le baiser fût des plus passioné et se prolongea. Enfin ils se décollèrent et Ziva s'entreprit d'ôter le t-shirt de l'homme...

En se battant l'un contre l'autre, ils s'étaient découvert une partie de leur coeur qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. 

-**AAAAAAAAHHHHH**, hurla Anthony DiNozzo en se redressant, brusquemment, dans son lit.

Il porta sa main à son front et fut parcourut d'un frisson. Il soupira bruyamment et tourna la tête pour regarder sa compagne qu'il venait de réveiller.  
>-<strong>Tony? Ca va?<strong> Interrogea la voix ensommeillée de la jeune femme.  
>Il souffla puis lui sourit.<br>-**Oui oui t'inquiète pas, chérie, je viens juste de faire un cauchemard.  
>-Un cauchemard?<br>-Oui, j'ai rêvé que tu boxais avec Vance. Tu sais un peu comme Maggie dans "Million Dollar Baby".  
>-Hein?<br>-Hey Ziva me dis pas que tu as oublié ce film de boxe avec Clint Eastwood, récompensé par 4 oscars, qu'on a regardé avant-hier ensemble? **s'exclama le bel italien qui semblait outré que la jeune femme n'est gardé aucun souvenir de ce chef-d'oeuvre.  
>-<strong>Ecoute Tony, il est 3h du mat' alors soit tu me racontes ton cauchemard et on se rendort après soit tu te tais et tu me laisses dormir en paix, ok?<br>-Ok. Ben en fait après il t'as rejoind dans les vestiaires pour faire des choses...hum pas très catholiques.  
>-Qui a gagné?<br>-Hein?** S'exclama DiNozzo, surpris.  
><strong>-Qui a gagné le combat?<strong> Repris la jolie brune qui retombait déjà dans les bras de Morphée.  
>-<strong>Ah...Euh...je sais pas, son téléphone a sonné.<br>-Pfff alors c'est pas intéressant.  
>-Quoi? Tu plaisantes j'espère?<strong> S'écria le jeune agent,** je rêve que tu m'es infidèle et de plus avec VANCE et toi la seule chose qui te préoccupes c'est de savoir qui a remporté la victoire?**

**-Zee-Vah!  
><strong>Il la regarda et se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus. Il esquissa un petit sourire. Sacré fille! Il se pencha sur elle et après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il se recoucha.

**FIN**


	7. Chose promise, chose dûe

Le thème du ship pourra vous paraître étrange mais en réalité il relève d'un pur délire avec une amie (ou on s'était imaginé Ziva dans le film _"Dancing Girl" _lorsque celui-ci était sorti au cinéma il y a deux ans_)_ alors même si évidement la réalité ne colle pas aux faits, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chose promise, chose due<span>**

-**Yeah!**, hurla Tony, en levant les bras au ciel tout en se propulsant hors de sa chaise.  
>Sa collègue israélienne, quant à elle, affichait une mine horrifiée en contemplant les cartes que son adversaire venait d'abattre sur la table.<br>Elle se ressaisit et vociféra.  
>-<strong>T'as triché!<strong>  
>-<strong>Oh non.<strong>  
>-<strong>Si. C'est impossible...<strong>  
>-<strong>Que je gagne?<strong> La coupa le bel italien,** et pourquoi pas, mademoiselle la mauvaise perdante?**  
>Ziva soupira, agacée. Elle lui lança un regard noir, un de ceux qui vous font froid dans le dos.<br>Il éclata d'un rire sonore et dans un moment d'égarement, lui prit les 2 mains et les pressa. Ce fut d'ailleurs une de ces fameuses mains qui mit fin à sa trop grande gaieté en le frappant violemment à la joue.  
>-<strong>Tony, lâche moi ou je t'en recolle une<strong>, aboya la jeune femme.  
>-<strong>Hey! Ca va vous deux? <strong>Interrogea Gibbs qui venait d'entre dans l'open-space.  
>-<strong>Ca dépend pour qui,<strong> répliqua durement l'israélienne.  
>-<strong>Moi c'est génial,<strong> répondit DiNozzo avec un grand sourire débile.  
>"En même temps c'est pas compliqué de rester naturel" songeait l'agent Mcgee, caché derrière son écran d'ordinateur.<br>-**Que se passe t il?** Demanda l'ancien sniper, intrigué par le comportement de ses subalternes.  
>-<strong>Ben en fait, Tony a gagné une partie de cartes.<strong> Expliqua Ziva à son patron.  
>-<strong>Et le perdant, donc mademoiselle Ziva-David-officier-de-liaison-entre-le-MOSSAD-et-le-NCIS-super-ninja-israélienne-hyper-entrainée-qui-a-d'après-elle-toujours-raison-et-est-imbattable-aux-cartes, a un gage!<strong> Clama le cinéphile, fier de lui tandis que sa partenaire s'aggripait à son bureau dans l'espoir de ne pas perdre le contôle d'elle-même et de ne pas lui sauter dessus afin de lui faire ravaler ses paroles et effacer de son visage ridiculement séduisant cet air de petit coq qui le rendait si attirant.  
>-<strong>Quel est donc ce gage?<strong>  
>-<strong>Euh...ben...c'est un peu gênant à expliquer<strong> bredouilla l'italien à l'adresse de son patron.  
>-<strong>Alors tais toi et finis plutôt ton rapport que j'attend toujours depuis 5 jours,<strong> trancha l'ancien marines.  
>-<strong>Bien-sûr. Je m'y mets tout de suite.<strong>

1/2 heure plus tard alors que Ziva allait éteindre son PC, un petit voyant s'allûma signalant la présence d'un nouveau message. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et lut.

_Mlle David, vous avez, hélas, été vaincu par un votre très séduisant collègue, à la partie de cartes que vous entrepreniez avec lui, il y a environs 3/4 d'heure. Ce qui par ailleurs est très ennuyant puisque vous aviez parié avec ce petit génie. En conséquence de cet acte, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous rappeler qu'une promesse est faite pour être tenue ainsi j'espère vous voir danser ce soir dans la boite de strip-ease, le Temptation, à 21h._

Le collègue du bureau d'en face qui est pressé de te voir danser ce soir.

-**GRRRRHHHH** rugit la belle israélienne.**Tony! Je vais te tuer, **hurla t'elle folle de rage en bondissant de son siège tandis que l'interpellé s'enfuyait en courant tout en lui lançant.  
>-<strong>Chose promise, chose due!<strong>

Il était 20h pile, lorsque Ziva David, vêtue d'un haut blanc, d'un slim noir et d'une veste de la même couleur, pénétra dans "le Temptation". Elle portait un sac de sport et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle parvint à l'accès réservé au personnel. Un gardien lui barra le passage.  
>-<strong>Ziva David, mon ami Anthony DiNozzo connait le patron. Il a du vous prévenir de ma venue,<strong> se présenta t elle. en sortant sa carte d'identité.  
>-<strong>En effet,<strong>répondit l'agent de sécurité en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'une des loges. La pièce était petite et assez bien éclairée mais le désordre qui y règnait, inconcevable.  
>Des boites de maquillages ouvertes, des habits jetés pêle-mêle, des brosses et autres éléments de coiffures ainsi que des chaussures étaient éparpillés dans tous les sens.<br>La belle brune souffla puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, entra.  
>Une des "girls" s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.<br>-**Wendy Holmes. Ziva David?**  
>-<strong>Elle même<strong>  
>-<strong>Tu as une tenue?<strong>  
>-<strong>Euh...non pas vraiment. En fait, faut dire que c'est pas trop mon truc.<strong>  
>-<strong>Tu fais quelle taille?<strong>  
>-<strong>38<strong>  
>-<strong>Tu as de la chance, je fais la même. Je vais tâcher de t'en trouver une à moi.<strong>  
>-<strong>De la chance! Est-ce vraiment de la chance?<strong> murmura pour elle même la belle brune,** parce que si elle me sort le même machin qu'elle, je fais un malheur.**

Wendy s'éloigna pour revenir enfin avec un cintre sur lequel pendait des habits.  
>La jeune agent du NCIS bredouilla un remerciement et gagna le fond de la pièce pour se changer.<p>

C'est un Tony complètement excité et plus séduisant que jamais qui pénétra dans le night-club. Il fila vers le comptoir et se commanda une téquila tout en fixant la scène au cas ou elle commencerait en avance.

21H00. Un homme monta sur l'estrade et entama un long discours dont l'italien ne retint que quelques paroles:  
>-<strong>Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue au Temptation...Ce soir nous accueillons exceptionnellement...jeune et sublime danseuse étrangère, Ziva David. Je vous demande de l'applaudir bien fort.<strong>  
>Alors que les applaudissements crépitaient dans la salle comble et qu'une lumière dorée balayait la scène, le rideau rouge du fond de celle-ci se souleva et la jeune israélienne apparut tout simplement magnifique.<p>

Elle portait un costume gris foncé et des chaussures à talons aiguilles, argentées. Ses longs cheveux bouclés, détachés tombant en cascade dans son dos, étaient surmontés d'un borsalino assortis à ses vêtements.  
>Son maquillage, simple et discret, valorisaient les traits fins et harmonieux de son visage.<p>

Un pantin désarticulé n'aurait pas été pire que l'agent DiNozzo en extase devant le charme et la séduction de sa partenaire. Il avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés ne quittant pas d'une seule seconde le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
>La jeune femme s'assit à califourchon sur l'unique chaise se trouvant sur l'estrade et retirant prestement son chapeau, elle commença une sorte de danse avec lui, ondulant son torse.<p>

Quelques minutes après, elle se leva, retira sa veste et laissa glisser son pantalon au sol sous les sifflements enthousiastes des spectateurs, laissant apparaitre une sorte de body, noir brillant. Elle s'avança et agrippant la barre de fer verticale située au centre de la scène, elle y enroula sa jambe le long et poursuivit sa danse, ondulant toujours de façon gracieuse et langoureuse.

Je ne sais pas de quelle manière, ni comment et pourquoi Abby et Jenny accompagnèrent Gibbs et Mcgee dans le night-club pour interroger l'un des employés au sujet de leur enquête mais toujours est il que le petit groupe débarqua au Temptation alors que Ziva faisait son show.  
>L'ancien sniper suivis de la directrice du NCIS s'avançaient dans la salle lorsqu'il sentit une main s'accrocher à son bras. Il fit volte-face et vit son plus jeune agent, les yeux rivés sur une danseuse qui se produisait.<br>-**Pa...pa...!** Bégaya t il  
>-<strong>Papa? <strong>Répéta Abby stupéfaite, **Gibbs est ton père?  
>- Non...pas du tout. La fille qui danse sur scène là...c'est...Ziva et le mec au bar,...Tony!<strong>  
>A ces mots, Shepard, Gibbs et Sciuto se retournèrent d'un bond et distinguèrent la ninja du MOSSAD sur l'estrade.<p>

La belle israélienne, d'une incroyable souplesse, exécutait une sorte de ballet provocant.  
>Abby faillit recracher le bonbon qu'elle suçait tandis que Jennifer et Jethro fixaient la scène, les yeux grands ouverts, immobiles comme frappés par la foudre.<br>**-Et moi qui pensais avoir tout vu avec ces deux-là!** articula l'ancien sniper sous le choc.  
>-<strong>Il faut croire que non.<strong> Murmura la belle rousse.  
>-<strong>Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi ils ne répondaient pas au téléphone quand je les ai appelés pour les prévenir qu'on allait interroger Button,<strong> constata le geek en fixant sa collèque étrangère.  
>A son exemple, l'équipe fit de même jusqu'à ce que la belle brune salue et disparaisse derrière le rideau rouge puis ils essayèrent de trouver Button mais celui-ci était en congé ce jour là.<p>

Tony avala d'un trait le verre de Tequila qu'un serveur venait de lui apporter. Il sentit, alors, une main s'abattre vigoureusement sur son crâne.  
>-<strong>Le spectacle était bien?<strong> Demanda une voix grave.  
>-<strong>Excellent. J'ai même...<strong>  
>Il se stoppa net en reconnaissant la voix et en faisant le rapprochement avec la tape qu'il venait de recevoir. Il pivota et découvrit un Gibbs pas franchement heureux encadré de madame Shepard,Mcguignol et Abbigail Sciuto.<br>-**Et merde!**pensa t il  
>Il balbutia une phrase incompréhensible puis se saisissant nerveusement de sa veste, il l'enfila.<br>-**Euh...j'allais y aller.**  
>-<strong>Mais non DiNozzo, ne te gêne pas pour nous. Reste!<strong> Persifla le renard argenté.  
>-<strong>Il est tard. Faut vraiment que je rentre.<br>-Attends au moins Ziva,** se moqua Timmy.  
>-<strong>Toi, t'es un homme mort!<strong> Menaça le cinéphile, rouge de colère.  
>Au même instant, l'ex-officier du MOSSAD, ne se doutant de rien, débarqua, changée, son sac de sport sur les épaules.<br>En apercevant ses patrons et ses collègues, elle s'arrêta net.  
>-<strong>Euh salut!<strong> Marmonna t elle.  
>-<strong>Salut Ziva! Je ne savais pas que tu dansais si bien ni que tu avais un job de nuit.<strong> ricana la gothique.  
>-<strong>Euh attendez, c'est pas ce que vous croyiez. C'était juste un gage.<br>-Mouai, c'est ce qu'on dit.** Siffla Tim.  
>-<strong>Allez on y va.<strong> Ordonna Jenny, **on a assez perdu de temps.  
>-David, DiNozzo! Dans mon bureau, demain.<strong>Gronda Jethro en s'éloignant.

Ziva David sortit du bar en trombe.  
>-<strong>Voilà! C'est malin! <strong>Hurla t'elle à l'encontre de son partenaire,** grâce à tes paris stupides, je me suis pris la honte et demain Gibbs va nous passer un savon.  
>-Ecoute Ziva, t'énerve pas. Gibbs n'a rien a nous dire. On a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut en dehors du boulot.<br>-Oui mais le problème n'est pas là.  
>-Ah bon?<br>-Oui. Il y a que l'équipe m'a vu dans une tenue et une situation plutôt gênante.  
>-Certes, mais tu étais très belle.<strong>  
>Elle ne répondit rien, touchée par le compliment. Il posa ses deux mains sur sa fine taille et plongeant son regard dans le sien, il interrogea.<br>-**Est-ce que si ç'avait été un autre homme que moi qui t'avais demandé de faire çà, tu l'aurais fais?  
><strong>Elle hésita puis murmura.  
>-<strong>Non.<br>-Alors pourquoi moi?  
>-Parce que...parce que je me sens tellement différente avec toi. Je ressens des choses bizarres.<strong>  
>Il esquissa un sourire discret.<br>-**Des choses relevant un plus que de l'amitié?**  
>Elle parut stupéfaite et bégaya.<br>-**Non...enfin...peut-être...je...**  
>Elle n'eût pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il avait déjà posé ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. Elle l'enlaça.<br>-**Ca te dirait de venir chez moi histoire de me montrer la suite de ta danse en exclusivité?**  
>Elle éclata de rire.<p>

**Fin**


	8. Il ne faut pas croire ce que disent

Encore un O.S. Écrit dans le cadre d'un concours.  
><span>Le sujet:<span>  
><em>Le thème est le cliché. Vous connaissez certainement tous ces ships ou ces fictions dans lesquels Tony et Ziva sont en l'espace de quelques lignes ensemble, entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec un bébé et un mariage à la clef! Vous devez écrire une ship d'une page. Le but étant de traité ce sujet soit avec humour ou de lui rendre des lettres de noblesse en écrivant de la sorte a effacer le côté niait!<em>

**Bonne lecture **:)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que disent les livres<span>**

Assise sur la table, les jambes ballantes, Ziva David lisait tranquillement un chapitre du dernier bouquin de Mcgee tandis que de l'autre côté de la pièce, son collègue, Anthony DiNozzo, installé sur un tabouret, les jumelles collées aux yeux, observait l'entrée de l'immeuble d'en face.  
>-<strong>Cette planque est certainement la plus ennuyeuse de toutes celles que j'ai connu.<strong> Grommela t'il en reposant la paire de jumelle sur la table. **Tu ne trouves pas, Ziva?**  
>N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa partenaire, il pivota dans sa direction et insista.<br>-**N'est ce pas, Zee-Vah?  
>-Humm...<strong> Grogna simplement la jeune femme, visiblement très intéressée par les propos que tenait Mcgee dans son livre.  
>-<strong>Et que nous dit ce cher Tom e GemCity?<strong> Interrogea l'italien, histoire de faire la conversation.  
>-<strong>Que tu es nul avec les femmes et que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre!<strong> Répliqua aussitôt la brunette en relevant la tête.  
>-<strong>Quoi? Tu plaisantes. Il doit y avoir méprise. On parle bien de l'agent Tommy?<br>-Tout à fait. Je trouve que notre Seigneur des Elfes a une analyse de ta personnalité extrêmement lucide.** Remarqua la jolie brune en se levant.  
>Elle s'étira, fit un pas en avant, détendit ses muscles et se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la chambre pour récupérer son sac. Elle s'apprêtait à le saisir lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de son coéquipier juste derrière elle. La jeune femme fit volte-face et se sentit plaquée contre le mur.<br>Etonnée, elle fronça les sourcils et n'opposa aucune résistance.  
>-<strong>Un problème, DiNozzo? Mes propos t'auraient ils vexé?<strong> Demanda t-elle en affichant un petit sourire narquois.  
>-<strong>Oui, Ziva. Tu ignores certains de mes talents de séducteur...<strong>  
>Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme qui tenta tant bien que mal de le masquer en le repoussant. Mais Tony venait de trouver un sujet des plus intéressants, de quoi occuper cette longue planque alors mieux valait ne pas le lâcher. Il appuya ses mains sur la paroi qui se trouvait derrière l'israélienne en prenant soin de passer ses avant-bras par dessus ses épaules.<br>-**Laisse moi passer s'il te plait ou je n'hésiterai pas à t'arracher un bras voire deux s'il le faut**. Ordonna sèchement la brunette, qui aujourd'hui ne se sentait pas vraiment le coeur à résister. Il sembla le remarquer et un sourire illumina son visage.  
>-<strong>Ce que tu peux être malintentionnée aujourd'hui.<strong> Constata t-il moqueusement.  
>Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit un effort ultime pour se dégager mais il se pencha vers elle et son souffle lui effleura le cou. Puis avec une douceur infinie, il déposa son doigt derrière son oreille et le fit glisser le long de la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle détourna la tête pour dissimuler sa gêne et, violemment, cette fois-ci, il saisit son menton dans sa main et le tourna vers lui.<br>-**Regarde moi dans les yeux et jure moi que je ne te fais pas de l'effet  
>-Arrête...<strong> Répliqua t-elle faiblement.  
>-<strong>Jure moi!<strong>Murmura t-il en plongeant son regard clair dans ses yeux chocolats.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, excepté un vague soupire qui en disait long.  
>-<strong>"Qui ne dit rien, consent."<strong> Cita DiNozzo en effleurant délicatement ses lèvres de son index.  
>Elle se mordit les lèvres tandis que son collègue déposait tendrement une série de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Ne pouvant se contenir, l'ex-agent du Mossad s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres tout en nouant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. La collision de leurs deux corps fut violente prédisant certainement que la suite des événements le serait tout autant. Il n'hésita plus et la poussa vers la table, sur laquelle elle se trouvait quelques minutes plutôt, et, de sa main libre, entreprit de nettoyer l'espace. Les jumelles s'écroulèrent, une bouteille d'eau d'eau roula sur le sol... L'espace en bois, enfin libéré, il la fit tomber à la renverse et leurs vêtements rejoignirent rapidement les-dites jumelles et bouteille d'eau, moins d'un mètre plus bas...<br>Au fond la planque n'était peut-être pas aussi ennuyeuse que çà et la table paraissait divinement solide...

Ziva David poussa un long soupire et se redressa. Elle se pencha et ramassa ses habits qui jonchaient le sol sous le regard satisfait de son partenaire. La jolie brune achevait de refermer la boucle de sa ceinture quand l'italien demanda, un sourire dessiné sur sa bouche.  
>-<strong>Tu penses toujours que je suis nul avec les femmes?<br>-Ok, j'avoue, tu n'es pas mauvais. **Admit l'américaine en enfilant son chemisier.  
>-<strong>Pas mauvais, tu rigoles, je suis excellent!<br>-Je m'incline, tu es bon, même très bon.  
>-Il faudra qu'on remette çà.<strong> Proposa t-il malicieusement.  
>-<strong>A quand la prochaine planque, n'est ce pas?<br>-Pas la peine d'attendre tout ce temps là.** Déclara le cinéphile en l'attirant par la taille vers lui.  
>Elle n'opposa aucune résistante lorsqu'il lui caressa délicatement les cheveux.<br>-**Après tout ce n'est que purement physique et il n'y a pas de mal à s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps. **Commenta Ziva en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son collègue...

Mais Tony et Ziva sont ils conscients qu'à trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler?

Fin


	9. Echec et Mât

**Cet O.S. A été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours dont le sujet était:**

_Dans l'épisode 4x01 "shalom", on apprend que Tony se rend chez Ziva au moins une fois par semaine et les photos nous montrent un Ziva très "belle" ( mm si elle est tjrs ^^ ) et un geste qui pourrait interroger. On apprend que son père la fait suivre en étant persuadé qu'elle "couche" ( mot employé par l'agent du Mossad) avec Tony.  
>Vrai, pas Vrai? Telle est la question...<br>Le thème serai d'imaginer l'une des soirée de Tony et Ziva durant ce moment; donner une explication plausible qui les ferait se voir très souvent chez Tony: enquête, romance, secret ...  
>enfin bon, quelque chose de plausible, de réaliste et qui n'aurait pas de conséquence ensuite, enfin qui ne changerai pas le cours de l'histoire tel qu'on la connais.<br>En conclusion, donner une réponse aux interrogations du père de Ziva._

_**Bonne lecture =)**_****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Echec et Mat<span>**

La montre de Tony affichait 8h lorsque celui-ci se posta devant la porte d'entrée de sa partenaire ou plutôt de sa subordonnée israélienne. Il hésita à sonner. En effet bien-que la jeune femme lui était inférieur en grade, elle ne se souciait guère de son autorité et était tout à fait disposée à lui infliger, sans aucun scrupule, un gage douloureux pour avoir perdu une partie d'échec lors de leur soirée précédente.

*******Flash-Back***

Les deux agents venaient à peine de terminer la vaisselle que déjà l'italien proposait un film à son amie.  
>-<strong>Alors je te fais découvrir quoi ce soir? Speed, excellent film d'action avec Keanu Reeves et Sandra Bullock ou Une virée en enfer avec Paul Walker et Steve Zahn?<br>-Et si on faisait autre chose que regarder un énième film?** Proposa Ziva en déposant deux cannettes de bière sur la table basse du salon.** Tu vois, à chaque fois, que tu viens chez moi, on passe la soirée devant la télé ou assis au piano. On pourrait changer pour une fois, non?  
>-Euh si tu veux.<strong> Soupira le jeune homme, peu enthousiaste.  
>-<strong>J'ai toujours le vieux scrabble de McGee, j'ai oublié de lui rendre...<br>-Le scrabble? Non mais tu plaisantes, ma douce? Aurais-je une tête à jouer au SCRABBLE? **S'exclama DiNozzo.  
>-<strong>J'en sais rien mais on aurait pu essayer. Oh attends, je crois que j'ai un jeu d'échec. Ducky me l'avait offert pour mon anniversaire.<br>-Original, le cadeau. Moi je t'aurai plutôt offert un truc sexy du genre...  
>-On s'en fout, DiNozzo! <strong>Coupa, aussitôt la jolie brune.

Elle se leva disparu dans le couloir. Tony entendit des portes claquer puis la jeune femme réapparut, une boite à la main. Elle la déposa sur la table et essuya rapidemment la poussière qui l'enveloppait.  
>-<strong>A en voir l'épaisseur de poussière qui la recouvre, je constate que le cadeau de Ducky ne te sert absolument jamais.<strong> Analysa l'agent.  
>-<strong>Jamais, mais ne t'avises pas de lui raconter.<strong> Menaça t'elle.

Elle entreprit d'installer le jeu et, après s'être décidés sur la couleur des pions, ils commencèrent la partie.  
>-<strong>Honneur aux femmes!<strong> Annonça galamment le bel italien.  
>-<strong>Merci.<strong>

Elle avança son premier pion noir. Il fit de même.  
>-<strong>Au fait celui qui perd à un gage!<strong>Déclara t-elle, en avançant sa tour.

Tony, ayant joué quelques rares fois dans sa vie, se révéla un piètre joueur tandis que, de son côté, l'israélienne, entrainée par son demi-frère lors de leurs quelques soirées de repos en commun, apparaissait comme une excellente joueuse. Elle eut tôt fait de lui capturer ses pions et ses deux tours. Face à elle, son patron était complètement destabilisé.

-**Euh je m'en rappelle plus, c'est la tour ou le fou qui avance en diagonale?  
>-La tour avance verticalement et horizontalement comme la dame tandis que le fou se déplace en diagonale. C'est pas compliqué.<strong> Expliqua la brunette en lui capturant son dernier cavalier.  
>-<strong>Et merde. Je fais comment maintenant? Si j'avance ma dernière tour, ton fou me la bouffe mais si je la laisse sur place, c'est ta dame qui me la capture.<br>-Quel affreux dilemme, tu m'en vois navrée.**Ironisa la jeune femme tandis que son compagnon lui adressait une grimace.

Au final, il se décida pour ne pas bouger sa tour et déplacer son fou. La jeune femme s'empressa de la lui prendre avec sa dame et par un heureux hasard, Tony remarqua que, grâce à une infime petite faille dans le jeu de sa subordonnée, son cavalier, qui se trouvait dans les parages, avait l'incroyable possibilité de prendre la dame de la belle israélienne.  
>-<strong>Ahahah je t'ai eu!<strong> S'exclama t'il, fou de joie. **Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là, mademoiselle-je-suis-trop-forte-aux-échecs? Je t'ai retiré la meilleur pièce et je commence sérieusement à adorer ce jeu.  
><strong>Mais devant le regard assassin que lui lança Ziva, il préféra se taire et se replonger dans son travail de concentration. L'officier du Mossad, quant à elle, cherchait désespérément comment mettre le roi du jeune homme en échec et remporter ainsi la partie.

Ils se torturèrent encore quelques longues minutes les méninges jusqu'à ce que l'israélienne déclare, fièrement:  
>-<strong>Echec au roi.<strong>  
>Il s'efforça de trouver une solution pour tirer son roi blanc de ce mauvais pas et ainsi sauver son jeu mais ce fut sans succès et, c'est la mort dans l'âme, qu'il entendit la sentence tomber.<br>-**Echec et Mat**.  
>Triomphalement, la tour de la jolie brune traça une ligne verticale sur l'échiquier pour, enfin, s'emparer du roi de son adversaire.<p>

***Fin du Flash-Back***

L'italien était toujours campé sur le paillasson de sa collègue mais s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Ziva, rayonnante.  
>-<strong>Hey! Tu comptais sonner?<br>-Disons que j'hésitais entre "sonner" ou "toquer".  
><strong>  
>Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.<br>-**Je t'ai préparé ton gage.** Annonça t-elle directement en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.  
>-<strong>Oh ciel, moi qui espérait que la mémoire de mademoiselle David soit défaillante.<strong> soupira t'il en relevant ses avant-bras face à lui.  
>-<strong>Désolé mais je suis dans le devoir de te dire que ton voeu n'a pas été exaucé. <strong>  
>-<strong>Très drôle! Tu sais que je pourrai déclarer cela comme un manque de respect à ton supérieur?<strong> Signala t-il, tentant ainsi de la dissuader de mettre son plan à exécution.  
>-<strong>Même si tu pouvais, tu ne le ferais pas.<strong>Rétorqua t-elle malicieusement en lui désignant enfin son gage.

Il faillit s'étouffer.  
>-<strong>Non mais tu te moques de moi? C'est une farce?<br>-Mais non, mon cher Tony, je suis parfaitement sérieuse.  
>-Ziva, qu'on soit clair: je ne suis pas ton homme de ménage!<br>-Non tu as juste perdu un pari et pour la peine tu vas gentiment me récurer le couloir, la cuisine et le salon. Le balai-brosse et la serpillère sont dans le placard et estime-toi heureux, j'ai déjà préparé le seau.**

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de s'éloigner vers la salle de bain, d'où elle lui cria.  
>-<strong>C'était soit çà soit tu me lavais toutes les vitres de l'appartement.<strong>

**FIN**


	10. La meilleure excuse qu'il soit

_Ce ship était un cadeau pour Elena.V qui m'avait demandé un O.S. sur__ "la relation filiale Gibbs/Ziva" mais pour être franche çà n'y ressemble pas du tout. J suis très peu fière de ce ship que je lui avais concoctée mais le thème n'était pas vraiment dans le registre habituel qui m'inspire. __**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>La meilleure excuse qu'il soit...<span>**

La mine affolée qu'affichait ma collègue préférée, en sortant précipitamment de l'ascenseur, provoqua chez moi une vive inquiétude. En effet, il faut dire que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. De fait, cette femme, surentrainée par le Mossad, se révèlait, habituellement, difficilement impressionnable. Elle n'a jamais froid aux yeux et fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire, n'hésitant pas à affronter qui que ce soit. Même Gibbs, le grand Gibbs, le Diable en personne, si elle le juge nécessaire.  
>Attendant qu'elle se soit débarrassée de sa veste en cuir, je l'interpellai.<p>

**-Un problème, Ziva?**  
>-<strong>Oui!<strong> Me répondit t-elle directement en gagnant le centre de l'open-space.  
>-<strong>Oui?<strong> Répéta Mcgee en fronçant les sourcils. _Lui aussi devait s'interroger sur l'état de notre partenaire._  
>-<strong>Oui, y a problème!<strong> Lança ma très attirante équipière.( _Oui parce que vous dire le contraire serait mentir, Ziva est extrêmement ravissante...enfin bref revenons au sujet initial: ma très chère coéquipière a des ennuis!_)  
>-<strong>Tu peux développer?<strong> M'enquis-je, désireux d'en savoir un peu plus.  
>Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air puis lâcha d'une traite:<br>-**J' .**  
>Le choc fut terrible. Abominablement terrible. Je voulus croire qu'elle blaguait ou que mes oreilles défaillaient mais le visage honteux de la jeune femme et l'expression horrifiée du bleu me criaient le contraire. Ziva venait de commettre l'irréparable.<br>Brisant le lourd silence qui s'était soudain abattu sur la salle, j'articulai:  
>-<strong>Tu-as-quoi?<strong>  
>-<strong>Tu as très bien compris, DiNozzo!<strong>Aboya t-elle, soudain agressive.

Une mouche vola.

-**En fait oui j'ai très bien saisi**, Répliquai-je, **je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne blaguais pas.  
>-J'ai une tête à plaisanter?<strong> S'exclama la brunette en désignant sa figure de sa main.  
>Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsque Mcgee (<em>tiens j'avais oublié qu'il était là celui-là...et puis c'est pas plus mal, je ne serai pas le seul à subir les foudres de notre ninja internationale<em>) nous coupa:  
>-<strong>Les dégâts sont importants?<br>-Le pare-choc défoncé et un phare cassé...** Murmura la nouvellement citoyenne américaine.  
>-<strong>Ah oui...quand même! C'est du grand art. Il est vrai que Ziva David a la réputation de ne pas faire les choses à moitié mais delà à...<strong> Ne pus je m'empêcher de commenter. Le regard assassin que me jeta la redoutable tueuse sanguinaire, qui me faisait office de partenaire, me dissuada de poursuivre.  
>-<strong>Je ne voudrai pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais...quoique çà me regarde puisque Tony et moi nous allons aussi bien que toi pâtir de la colère du patron...donc en fait si çà me regarde...<strong>  
>A cet instant précis, je me demandai de quelle manière le cerveau du geek fonctionnait. Ziva, passablement énervée, l'interrompit dans ses méditations.<br>-**Accouche, Mcgee!  
>-Euh...oui désolé...je voulais savoir si tu roulais vite.<strong>  
>Je vis le sourcil de ma très charmante équipière s'arquer en signe d'étonnement et j'entendis le Bleu bafouiller.<br>-**Ah oui...non tu respectes toujours les limitations de vitesse, toi...**  
>La conversation se ralentissait et je sentais l'ex-officier du Mossad bouillir de rage. Je me dressai de ma chaise et rejoignis la jeune femme.<br>-**Je récapitule. Ziva a été chargé par Gibbs de ramener sa Dodge...d'ailleurs, entre nous, çà vous a jamais choqué cette couleur jaune?...oui bon je continue. Roulant comme une dingue telle son habitude...**  
>Le rouge lui monta au visage, je rectifiai.<br>**Par mégarde donc, elle se prend un lampadaire endommageant ainsi la voiture de notre vénérable patron. Maintenant la question est: doit-elle lui avouer son erreur et être ainsi condamnée, tout comme nous d'ailleurs, à supporter le courroux et la mauvaise humeur de Gibbs ou doit-elle dissimuler l'accident et, ainsi laisser s'abattre sur nous 7 ans de malheur, le poids de la culpabilité et la fureur de Gibbs quand il se rendra lui-même compte du crime? Dans les deux cas elle nous entraine dans sa chute avec elle. Reste donc à savoir qu'elle est le meilleur choix? Etre courageux ou ne pas l'être? To be or not To be? Excellent film avec Carole Lombard, tous ces quiproquos...  
>-Tony, il n'est pas question de quiproquos là... <strong>Me coupa Mcgee.

(_Sans blague, il comprend vraiment rien, celui-là?_)

**-Le mieux serait de tout lui confesser maintenant, Zee-Vah avec une très bonne excuse de surcroit.** Conseillai-je.  
>-<strong>Je suis de l'avis de Tony.<strong>  
>-<strong>Pour une fois! Merci Mc-soutient.<br>-Si l'excuse vient de Tony, personnellement je préfère ne pas trop compter dessus**. Nous avertit ma charmante partenaire.  
>(<em>Comment pouvait-elle être toujours aussi arrogante quand il s'agissait de moi? Incroyable!<em>)  
>Passant outre, les répliques méprisantes de la jeune femme, j'annonçai:<br>**-Feu de Camp!  
>-Ah Non!<strong> Protestèrent d'une même voix mes deux compagnons.  
>-<strong>Ecoutez, il est question de notre survie à tous, alors mettez y un peu du votre, s'il vous plait!<strong>  
>Résignés, ils trainèrent leurs chaises vers l'espace libre et je les imitai.<p>

-**Un animal qui traversait la route?** proposa Timothy.  
>-<strong>Hum...pourquoi pas?<strong> Acquiesça la jolie brune en haussant les épaules.  
>-<strong>Après c'est un peu basique. Moi je dirai plus une vieille poussant son landau...un peu comme dans Speed quand Sandra Bullock arrive à fond avec le bus...<br>-Ah oui je l'ai vu celui-là! **S'exclama Ziva en claquant des doigts, **...Et là elle renverse une poussette pleine de canettes...  
>-Par pitié, Ziva, t'y mets pas toi aussi!<strong> L'implora notre petit schtroumpf grognon.  
>-<strong>Ou la cargaison d'un camion qui s'est déversée sur la route, et, Ziva, tentant de l'éviter, a, un peu, beaucoup, braqué sur la gauche?<strong> Proposai-je.  
>-<strong>Et pourquoi pas un parachute qui s'est abattu sur mon pare-brise dissimulant une partie de mon champ de vision de la route?<strong> Se moqua durement la jeune femme.  
>Timmy fit craquer ses doigts.<br>-**Une racine qui dépassait sur la chaussée?  
>-Tsss et après on ose railler mes références cinématographiques?<br>-Je pourrai dire que la voie était glissante à cause du verglas...** Hasarda la coupable.  
>-<strong>Au mois d'avril? Tu plaisantes, j'espère?<strong>Remarqua Timothy.

La brunette poussa un long soupire. J'en profitai pour la dévisager. Je la voyais mal à l'aise, gênée, contrite. Gibbs lui avait donné toute sa confiance en la priant de ramener sa voiture. Crédit qu'il lui avait toujours accordée au cours de ces six années qu'elle a passées à nos côtés et, voilà qu'elle avait comme failli à une mission de haute importance.  
>D'ailleurs je crois que c'est bien plus une histoire de confiance entre ces deux là. Il y a autre chose, c'est certain. J'ai toujours eu cette impression qu'un lien fort existait entre eux depuis le début. Différent de celui que Jethro entretient avec le reste de l'équipe. Un rapport bien plus fort que de l'amitié, mélangeant admiration, confiance et protection.<br>Elle paraissait songeuse, soudainement, contrairement à ce brave Mcgee, terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver face à un Gibbs en rage.

-**Et si tu lui disais que tu as perdu le contrôle de ta voiture en voulant esquiver un véhicule en train de te faire une queue de poisson?  
>-Ou un conducteur qui t'a grillé une priorité.<strong> suggérai je.

Nous étions étonnement calmes lorsque le patron débarqua dans l'open-space. Surpris par notre incroyable sagesse, il nous interrogea.  
>-<strong>Vous allez bien?<strong>  
>(<em>C'est terrible! Lorsqu'on se chamaille, on se prend des tapes et si l'on est paisible, on nous demande si tout va bien...ah la hiérarchie!)<em>  
>-<strong>Oui...oui.<strong> Balbutia mon voisin de bureau.  
>Mon regard se dirigea inévitablement vers ma collaboratrice. Prenant une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, elle s'extirpa de son siège et vint se placer devant le bureau de notre respectable chef.<br>-**Patron...  
>-David?<br>-Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, trouver une excuse ne servirait à rien (**_Ah oui? On a passé plus d'une heure à chercher une excuse potable et voilà ce qu'elle nous fait...elle est bien bonne celle-là)_**, donc autant vous annoncer directement que j'ai démoli l'avant de votre voiture...**.  
>Elle plissa les paupières redoutant la sentence tomber tel un couperet s'abat sur sa victime. Mais rien. Rien? Rien. Gibbs ne sourcilla même pas.<br>_(Le calme avant la tempête)_ songeai-je.  
>Enfin il contourna son bureau et lui appliqua une tape sonore sur le crâne avant de quitter la salle.<br>-**La prochaine fois apprenez à vous servir du frein, David!**

La jeune femme se massa doucement la partie endolorie de sa tête, et, encore ahurie, constata.  
>-<strong>Je crois qu'il ne m'en veut pas.<strong>

_(Un père pardonne toujours tout à ses enfants...comment n'y ai je pas songer plutôt? Quel idiot! Gibbs est pour nous tous un mentor voire un père spirituel pour la plupart d'entre nous comme Ziva. Il est cette figure paternelle qu'elle a toujours idéalisée: un modèle, loin de l'image que lui renvoie actuellement son père biologique.  
>Pour lui, en revanche, elle est cette enfant qu'il a perdu, cette femme à qui il aurait voulu que sa fille ressemble. Non pas que je pense que Gibbs aurait souhaité que Kelly soit une tueuse du Mossad mais plutôt qu'elle ait le courage, la force et la grandeur d'âme de l'israélienne.<br>Après tout comme l'a dis ce brave Dennis Lord "Un père n'est pas celui qui donne la vie, ce serait trop facile, un père c'est celui qui donne l'amour.") _.

FIN


	11. Un air de déjà vu

_Cet O.S. va certainement vous paraître complètement improbable mais en réalité, je l'ai écrit juste après l'épisode de la saison 8 ou l'on découvre le prénom de la mère de Ziva, « Rivka », et l'initiale du prénom du mystérieux inconnu de Miami. A l'époque, je m'étais fait un film avec oyster27 et des amies sur le fait que « R » et « Rivka » était la même personne. D'ou l'idée de ce ship... _

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un air de déjà vu...<span>**

_Vous avez déjà eu cette étrange impression qu'est de revivre des événement passés? Une sensation de répétition? Comme un air de déjà vu...  
>Et bien c'est ce sentiment qui habita l'agent DiNozzo en ce frais matin de mars 2011 alors qu'il se trouvait au NCIS.<em>

Confortablement installé sur son siège de bureau, il feuilletait avec une certaine satisfaction, un magasine de charme, les pieds posés sur le rebord de son bureau. A cet instant précis, il profitait d'une parfaite tranquillité puisque Gibbs, Mcgee et la très spéciale Ziva avaient déserté l'open-space. Plongé dans sa lecture passionnante, il n'entendit pas la sonnerie de l'ascenseur et fut fortement surpris lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, une voix féminine l'interpella.  
>-<strong>Vous enrichissez votre culture?<strong>  
>Sursautant tel un enfant pris en faute, il bondit sur ses pieds et fourra prestement la revue dans un de ses casiers ouverts. Ayant repris contenance, il se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante.<br>-**On peut dire çà comme çà. Disons que je m'intéresse à certains points.**  
>Son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil, étonnée.<br>-**Certains points?**  
>-<strong>Oui. Mais puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? <strong>Demanda t-il en replaçant correctement sa ceinture.  
>La femme émit un petit rire et ne répondit pas tandis que le jeune agent l'observait soigneusement. Brune à la peau plutôt mâte, elle avait d'immenses yeux verts émeraudes soulignés au crayon noir. Sa tenue simple à l'américaine ne cachait toutefois pas la classe et l'élégance dont elle faisait preuve. Elle était sûrement du genre de femmes qu'un rien peu habiller. Quant à son âge, Tony ne pouvait se prononcer dessus. Certes elle paraissait jeune et dynamique mais il y avait cette sorte de maturité qui se dégageait d'elle et quelques légers rides qui se dessinaient sur son visage lorsqu'elle parlait. L'italien lui donnait entre 40 et 50 ans. Impossible de préciser l'âge exact.<br>Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, le jeune homme l'interrogea.  
>-<strong>Je peux vous aider?<strong>  
>Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds et esquissant un sourire moqueur, déclara.<br>**-Non, vraiment pas. Vous n'êtes pas la personne que je cherche.  
>-Et qui cherchez vous?<strong>  
>Elle ne daigna pas répondre et, contournant le bureau de Ziva, s'assit sur la chaise, après s'être débarrassée de son trench. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, DiNozzo traversa l'open-space et vint se poster devant elle avec un sourire éclatant digne des plus grandes pubs de dentifrice.<br>**-Je crois que nous avons mal commencé vous et moi...  
>-Ah parce que nous avons commencé quelque chose vous et moi? <strong>S'exclama t-elle en feignant l'ahurissement. **C'est vous qui venez m'importunez avec toutes vos interrogations!**  
>-<strong>Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez posé une question la première.<strong> Répliqua t-il en singeant une moue triomphante.  
>Résignée, la jolie brune détourna son regard de lui afin de reporter son attention sur bureau auquel elle était assise. Elle se saisit d'un stylo dans le pot à crayons et se mit à tapoter le bout sur la table.<br>Intrigué par la curieuse attitude de l'inconnue, Tony se décida à lui tirer les vers du nez.  
>-<strong>Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni qui vous êtes venu voir mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous laisser ici, installée à ce bureau sans connaitre vos desseins. Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pour qui vous êtes là?<br>**La femme mima une moue faussement désolée et secoua la tête.  
>-<strong>Navrée, mais j'ai pour règle de ne jamais dévoiler mes intentions.<br>-Oh vous avez des règles comme Gibbs...C'est lui que vous attendez, n'est ce pas? Vous n'avez jamais été rousse.  
><strong>Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et décrocha la pince qui les maintenaient. Son épaisse chevelure, ondulante, se répandit aussitôt sur ses épaules.  
>-<strong>Non.<br>-Pas même dans une vie antérieur?**  
>Elle secoua à nouveau la tête.<br>**-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. C'est pour lui que...  
>-Non<strong>. Trancha t-elle amusée par le comportement du jeune homme.  
>-<strong>Pour Mcgee?<strong> S'écria t-il, surpris.  
>-<strong>Je ne le connais pas. Qui est-ce?<br>-Un collègue geek. Un sorte de schtroumpf savant.  
>-Sympa.<strong>

Elle croisa négligemment ses jambes et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, provocateur. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire bêtement puis s'exclama soudain.  
>-<strong>Vous êtes là pour Ziva? J'aurai du m'en douter...<br>-Ziva? Non, je ne sais même pas qui c'est.  
>-La propriétaire de ce bureau qui risque de débouler d'un instant à l'autre ici avec un pic à glace à la main.<br>-Pourquoi un pic à glace?  
>-Parce que Basic Instinc, voyons! Sharon Stone, Michael Douglas...la meurtrière au pic à glace...Cultissime!<br>**S'apercevant que son interlocutrice ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme, il poursuivit.  
>-<strong>Bon très bien...le cinéma c'est pas votre truc. Passons. Je disais que l'agent David risque de ne pas apprécier le fait que vous occupiez sa place et qu'elle pourrait se mettre très en colère. Alors voilà, si vous n'êtes pas là pour voir Gibbs, Mcgee ou Ziva je vous conseille de ne pas rester ici à moins que vous ne consentiez enfin à m'expliquer ce qui vous amène ici...Mais j'y pense vous...vous êtes la directrice de la banque du sperme?<br>-Pardon?  
>-Oui c'est çà, vous vous êtes rendu compte de votre erreur il y a cinq ans lorsque vous avez refusé ma donation et vous voilà ici pour...<br>-Stop! **Le coupa brutalement la brunette.** Je ne suis pas la directrice d'une banque de sperme! Pitié, de grâce!  
>-Oh dans ce cas...<br>-Ima (1)?** Lança Ziva à l'adresse de l'inconnue en débarquant dans l'open-space suivie de Mcgee.  
>-<strong>Ziva!<strong> S'écria l'interpellée tandis que son visage s'illuminait. Elle tendit ses bras vers l'américaine et la serra affectueusement après lui avoir déposé un baiser sonore sur les joues.  
>-<strong>Hum, hum...je voudrai pas vous interrompre mais vous vous connaissez?<strong> Les interrompit l'italien, étonné.  
>-<strong>Tony, Mcgee, je vous présente ma mère, Rivka David alias "Miami Man"<strong>Annonça Ziva, rayonnante, en désignant la mystérieuse inconnue tandis que DiNozzo serrant le bras du geek paraissait s'étouffer.

La vérité lui sautait aux yeux à présent tout comme la ressemblance frappante qui existait entre les deux femmes: même implantation capillaire, même nez, même forme du visage, même silhouette...et cette même assurance comme à sa première rencontre avec la fille après la mort de Kate. Il était clair que Ziva l'avait bien mené en bateau en le laissant croire à une hypothétique liaison avec un homme haut placé rencontré à Miami...c'était sa mère qu'elle avait revu et avec qui elle échangeait des mails, rien de plus. Et cette consonne "R", ce n'était ni l'initiale de Roméo, Rick ou Rafe mais juste celle de Rivka...Rivka David.

C'est entre deux violentes quintes de toux qu'il expliqua, alors, à Mcgee.  
>-<strong>J'ai confondu la mère de Ziva avec la directrice de la banque de sperme...<strong>

FIN

(1) _Ima = Maman_(en hébreu)


	12. Fast and Furious

Cet O.S. a été écrit dans le cadre de la St-Valentin alors je vous l'accorde il est vraiment simpliste et pas forcément en raccord avec la réalité de la série mais pour ma défense, je rappelle que je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps, époque ou je croyais encore au Tiva et aux contes de fées xD et surtout je n'écris en général que du décalé. **Bonne lecture** et surtout soyez indulgents ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fast and Furious<span>**

-**Allez, Ziva, dis oui...on va bien s'amuser.**  
>-<strong>Tony, j'ai dis non et tu vois j'ai autre chose à faire de mon dimanche après-midi...<br>-Et si je te dis qu'il y a une récompense à l'arrivée, çà ne te tente toujours pas?**

Les grands yeux chocolats de Ziva David brillèrent et un sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et, appuyant ses mains sur son bureau, elle se leva pour faire face à son collègue qui la fixait avec une mine suppliante.

-**C'est quoi le prix?** Demanda t'elle  
>-<strong>Je t'invite dans le restau que tu désires pendant un mois, chaque vendredi.<br>-Dans le restau que je veux?  
>-Oui...en revanche si tu perds, tu dois sortir avec moi pendant une semaine.<strong>

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire sonore, sous les yeux médusés de son coéquipier.  
><strong>-Rien que çà?<strong> Interrogea t'elle en reprenant son sérieux.  
>-<strong>Ecoute, t'es quasi sûre de gagner alors tu t'en fous et puis même si par bonheur je remportais la victoire, mesure la chance que tu aurais de sortir avec le mec le plus sexy du NCIS.<br>**La jolie brune s'esclaffa.  
>-<strong>Idiot!<strong>  
>A vrai dire l'idée de sortir avec lui pendant une semaine ne lui déplaisait pas tant que çà et elle serait presque tentée de faire exprès de perdre...Impossible, elle avait sa fierté et sa réputation à conserver.<p>

Il lui tendit la main et après un instant d'hésitation, elle la frappa.  
>-<strong>Marché conclu.<strong> Déclara t-elle.

Il était 14h tapantes, lorsque Ziva gara sa mini sur le parking du club. Elle portait une survêtement pâle qui contrastait avec son joli teint hâlé. Elle verrouilla la portière de sa petite voiture et c'est en se recoiffant qu'elle se dirigea vers l'entrée ou trônait un grand panneau duquel se détachait les mots:

_Club de Karting. Ouvert à tous_

Elle aperçut alors Tony qui patientait juste devant. Un large sourire étira sa bouche quand il la vit. Il vint à sa rencontre tandis que la jeune femme, ahurie, jetait un regard à sa montre.  
>-<strong>Tony! Je rêve ou tu es à l'heure, voire en avance?<br>-Bonjour Ziva. Oui je vais bien et toi?  
>-Oh, désolée j'étais tellement étonnée. Bonjour. Ca va?<br>- Oui.**

Les politesses échangées, ils rejoignirent le moniteur qui les attendait auprès des deux petits bolides que Tony avait réservé mais c'est seulement une heure plus tard qu'ils purent se placer sur la ligne du départ. En effet, aucun des deux n'ayant jamais pratiqué ce sport, de nombreux conseils s'étaient révélés indispensables.

Ziva avait revêtu une combinaison noire et blanche et un casque assortis. Elle achevait de l'attacher lorsque son partenaire, lui-même habillé d'une combinaison grise, se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota.  
><strong>-Le pari tient toujours, Julie Wood! (1)<strong>

Ziva rabaissa sa visière d'un mouvement brusque.  
><em>Mon Dieu, faites le taire avant que je le découpe en rondelles de saucisson.<em>

Le moniteur donna le départ et les deux concurrents s'élancèrent sur la piste. Le petit véhicule de la jeune femme prit de l'avance. Elle appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur et prit le premier virage à la perpendiculaire tandis que son rival s'empressait de la coller.

Elle roulait à fond et, emporté par la vitesse, le kart s'engageait dans les tournants par des dérapages dangereux. Les roues crissaient et la brunette, grisée par la vélocité, semblait avoir oublier l'usage du frein. La distance qui la séparait de l'italien ne cessait de grandir et c'est l'âme fière, qu'elle s'apprêtait à remporter la course.

De son côté, le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper son retard. Il décida donc de rouler sagement afin de ne pas, à l'inverse de sa collègue, percuter maintes fois les colonnes de pneus superposées les unes à côté des autres qui délimitaient la piste. Il l'apercevait devant lui, aggrippée à son volant, le dos recourbé.

Les petits drapeaux rouges et noirs à carreaux se dressaient déjà au loin devant eux, quand l'ex-officier du Mossad tourna rapidemment la tête histoire de savoir ou en était son adversaire. Mal lui en prit: elle n'eut pas le temps de virer à droite que déjà, le tas de caoutchouc devint inévitable. La collision la projetta par-dessus son volant. Encore un peu sonnée, elle se dégagea et sortit de l'engin tout en relevant la tête, juste à tant pour voir sa victoire lui glisser entre les doigts.

Le hurlement de joie que poussa le jeune homme en se dressant de son siège, les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête, était sans aucun doute semblable à celui d'un homme qui vient de triompher au plus grand championnat du monde. Tony n'avait pas gagner un grand championnat mais mieux encore, par cette réussite, il venait de s'offrir une place auprès de Ziva pendant une semaine voire plus si elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient...

Elle dépassa la ligne d'arrivée, quelques minutes plus tard, et résignée, enleva sa coiffure de protection alors que le vainqueur venait à elle, un énorme sourire peint sur le visage.  
><strong>-Alors, Julie Wood, vous esperiez que votre véhicule se retourne et que le beau Michel, en l'occurence moi, vienne vous en extraire au péril de sa vie? <strong>Interrogea t'il dans un petit rire espiègle.  
>-<strong>Pitié, Tony, si tu ne veux pas que je te réduise en bouillie, évite tes références cinématographiques.<strong> répliqua t'elle en lui lançant un regard assassin.  
>-<strong>Ok, ok je me tais.<strong>déclara t il.

Elle lui lança son casque et, furieuse, s'éloigna vers la sortie. Il soupira comme pour se donner du courage et lui cria.  
><strong>-Euh et le pari?...J'ai gagné...<strong>  
>Une fossette se creusa sur sa joue et pivotant sur ses talons elle revint sur ses pas.<br>Il n'osait plus bouger et mentalement se récita la prière des morts.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posant ses deux mains douces des deux côtés de sa tête, elle l'embrassa tendrement d'un baiser doux et à la fois passionné, puis se décollant elle lui chuchota.  
>-<strong>Je sais.<strong>

FIN

(1) Julie Wood (interprétée par Diane Kruger) est l'héroine du film et de la BD éponyme Michel Vaillant. C'est une pilote de Formule 1.


	13. La fin justifie les moyens

_ Toujours dans le cadre d'un concours ou je m'étais retrouvée face à cette grande folle d'oyster27. L'inspiration avait été longue à venir mais de tous ce que j'ai écris, ce fut le ship avec lequel j'ai pris le plus de plaisir. Je précise aussi que l'auteur du concours connaissant mon côté décalée avait choisi ce sujet spécialement pour moi =)_

_Le sujet: __ « __L'Absurde' »: Un personnage ou plusieurs a/ont une idée loufoque, amenez nous dans votre monde. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>La fin justifie les moyens<span>**

Plantée au beau milieu d'un sentier d'un parc naturel situé à côté de Washington, Ziva David tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler le désespoir qui peu à peu l'envahissait. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de se retourner et de s'époumoner en direction de son collègue italien plusieurs mètres derrière.  
>-<strong>Tony! Grouille toi, merde! Même un escargot te battrait à la course!<br>-J'ai un caillou dans la chaussure...et si tu continues...de marcher aussi vite, je pourrai jamais me...l'enlever.** Lui répondit la voix haletante de l'agent masculin.  
>-<strong>Genre, c'est de ma faute maintenant. Ecoute Tony, si j'avais conduis, on serait arrivé vingt minutes plutôt et on aurait été assuré d'être à l'heure pour assister à l'échange. Or vois-tu parce que tu as refusé que je le fasse, on est sacrément en retard et, non seulement on arrivera trop tard mais en plus, Gibbs nous massacrera si on n'arrête pas nos suspects. Alors tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi même.<strong> Répliqua la brunette.  
>-<strong>On est même pas sûres que ce rendez-vous doit avoir lieu. Il faut toujours se méfier des coups de fil anonymes surtout s'ils sont donnés une heure à peine avant le soi-disant rendez-vous...<br>-Gibbs nous a donné l'ordre d'y aller. Un point, c'est tout!** S'indigna la jeune femme devant tant de mauvaise volonté.  
>-<strong>Gnagna, tu reviendras faire ta maligne quand tu porteras les mêmes chaussures italiennes que moi pour marcher...<strong>

Sourde aux plaintes incessantes de son partenaire, la jolie brune continuait d'avancer, les yeux rivés sur le cadran de sa montre qui affichait _14h45_.  
>-<strong>Plus que quinze minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous...allez,allez!<strong> S'impatientait la jeune femme tandis que DiNozzo continuait de trainer la jambe. **...je te jure j'aurai conduis, on y serait déjà!  
>-Oui mais vois-tu Ziva, tu fais partie de cette catégorie de femmes, hystériques au volant, qui ignore l'usage du frein!<strong> Ronchonna l'italien.  
>Elle leva les yeux au ciel et allait riposter aussi sèchement que possible, lorsque le jeune homme poussa un cri qui faillit presque la faire sursauter.<br>-**AAAHHH. J'ai trouvé!...Là!**  
>-<strong>Quoi encore? <strong>Aboya l'israélienne passablement exaspérée.  
>-<strong>Le moyen de nous faire gagner du temps pour être à l'heure!<strong> S'exclama t-il en pointant du doigt deux touristes japonais occupés à lire le plan du parc affiché sur un panneau.  
>-<strong>Euh écoute Tony, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter, alors si tu me sors une théorie sur les pouvoirs surnaturels des japonais ou je sais pas quoi...ben mieux vaut que tu te taises!<br>-Mais je parle pas des japonais, idiote, mais de leur moyen de transport!  
>-Un tandem?<strong> S'écria la brunette en apercevant non loin la bicyclette des touristes appuyés contre un tronc d'arbre. **Mais tu es fou, mon ami?**

Ignorant les remarques de son équipière, Tony se dirigea vers le vélo et l'attrapa par le guidon avant que les malheureux propriétaires ne puissent réagir. Il le traina vers Ziva qui, bouché-bée, le fixait. DiNozzo ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, et tout en sautant sur la selle avant, lui ordonna.  
>-<strong>Allez monte!<strong>  
>Elle obéit mécaniquement comme un automate et grimpa sur la selle arrière tandis que les japonais arrivaient en courant, poussant des hurlements.<br>-**NCIS! agents fédéraux!** Leur lança l'auteur du vol, **On vous le ramène. pas de panique!  
>-Euh...Tony?<strong>  
>-<strong>Oui?<strong>  
>-<strong>Je crois qu'ils comprennent pas l'anglais...aaaie!<strong> Emit la voix de l'américaine.  
>-<strong>Pourquoi tu dis çà?<strong> Interrogea l'italien tout en appuyant vigoureusement sur ses pédales.  
>-<strong>Parce que y en a un qui vient de me lancer sa chaussure, crétin!<strong> Vociféra la jeune femme, tout en se courbant afin d'éviter les tirs de projectiles de "l'ennemi". **Ils nous canardent! Accélère!**

Agrippés à leur guidon respectifs, David et DiNozzo pédalaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, zigzagant entre les trous ou les bosses du terrain. Certes, ils avaient eu du mal à coordonner leurs mouvements mais la technique commençait à venir.  
><strong>-Plus que 2 minutes!<strong> Annonça l'israélienne en jetant un furtif coup d'oeil à sa montre.  
>-<strong>On y est presque. Plus que la grande descente là-bas et c'est bon.<strong>Répondit Tony.

En quelques coups de pédales, ils atteignirent le haut de la côte et se lancèrent dans la pente. Ils prirent de la vitesse, bien plus qu'ils n'en voulaient.  
>-<strong>Freine! Freine!<strong> S'égosilla le cinéphile à l'adresse de son équipière. **Je crois que mes freins répondent plus!**  
>-<strong>Les miens non plus! Oh mon dieu!<strong> Gémit la jolie brune.  
>Accrochés à leur guidon, les deux coéquipiers serraient de toutes leurs forces les freins, qui visiblement avaient lâchés. Les jambes écartés, la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, ils virent se rapprocher avec une angoisse terrible, l'énorme chêne qui faisait l'angle du sentier.<br>-**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! **Hurlèrent ils simultanément alors que leur bicyclette, incontrôlable, dévalait le reste de la pente à une vitesse vertigineuse. Presque aussi vite de l'éclair.

Juste devant l'arbre, leur deux suspects venaient de se rencontrer et c'est avec stupeur qu'ils virent foncer droit sur eux un tandem, qu'un couple en tenue d'agent du NCIS ne semblait plus maitriser. ils eurent juste le temps de se jeter sur le bas côté que déjà le vélo arrivait accompagnés par les cris de terreur de ses passagers. Par chance, celui-ci termina sa course contre une pierre, et non contre l'arbre, qui l'arrêtant net, provoqua l'éjection violente du duo de leur selles...  
>Encore ahuris par le spectacle qui venait de s'offrir à eux, les deux individus ne prirent même pas la peine de s'enfuir, tandis que Tony DiNozzo, encore un peu sonnée par le choc, se redressait péniblement et pointait son arme dans leur direction.<br>-**NCIS! ...On ne bouge plus!**

A ses côtés, affalée sous le vélo, sa partenaire tentait de se dégager, tout en se frottant d'une main son front endolori.  
>-<strong>Je crois que çà y est, j'ai compris à quoi servait l'usage des freins.<strong>Marmonna t-elle à l'adresse de son collègue.

**Fin**

_Pour la petite note, la nationalité choisie pour les touristes n'est pas anodine. C'est juste notre petite vengeance avec __oyster27 __en mémoire d'un certain Danny (elle me comprend^^)  
><em>


End file.
